


i know best

by OneSkyOneDestiny



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mass Effect 1, POV Female Shepard, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSkyOneDestiny/pseuds/OneSkyOneDestiny
Summary: Shepard is injured in a Geth ambush. Liara takes care of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> finally my girl loving ass wrote about these two space gays

A blinding light approaches, as a Geth, most likely a sniper fires the bullet. Hot, white searing pain engulfs your left leg. The world goes white for a moment, your hear Kadian’s shouts of orders to retreat. 

It is over. 

You awake again to a world of white. However, this is place is familiar to you. The smell of antiseptic fills your senses and you hear the humming’s of the medical machines as they continuously check your vitals for any signs of irregularities. You attempt to move and the searing pain is back, coursing throughout the muscles in your leg. But you continue to move in a desperate attempt to see the rest of your crew, the ones still alive after the attack on Noveria.

Eventually you stand, gripping onto the the end of the bedpost, looking around for an item to support yourself for the rest of the journey to the Normandy’s headquarters. 

And then, a world of blue. 

“Shepard, it is very unwise for you to be up like this. I can assure you the rest of the soldiers are being taken care of at present. You are severely injured, please lie back down.”

You see the concern in her azure eyes, as her middle of her brow crinkles with worry and her lips purse into a weak attempt to appear governing. She helps you back onto the bed

“You mustn’t blame yourself. Nobody was expecting Seren to make such a rash attack-“

“No. After the interview, I should have expected it. You don’t tell the public a former rouge spectre is on the loose and expect not to reap the consequences.”

“Nevertheless, you did the right thing.” 

“Yeah well, it pissed him off, obviously.”

“Shepard-“

“I’ve told you before, you can refer to me on a first name basis now.”

“Yes. But I believe it would be unwise to allow my personal life and work life to overlap. I do not believe your crew would be content with our advances towards each other.”

Your lips meet her in a passionate protest of her reluctant behavior. On her part the action is unexpected, as she begins kissing you back tentatively with a wide eyed gaze. You both break for air and she looks at you with a subtle smile, as she realises your feelings on the matter. 

“Well, the crew can just deal with it. I am their commanding officer after all.”

“Of course, you know best after all.”


End file.
